


Six Months

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not going to be one of those girls who celebrated weekly and monthly anniversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #042 "months"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

She was not going to be one of those girls who celebrated weekly and monthly anniversaries.

Of course, Tara thought, scowling across the classroom where one of the cheerleaders was hanging all over a football player— and she really, really did not want to know where either of their hands were— if your relationship was only going to last a month and a half, maybe measuring by weeks wasn't so ridiculous.

The bell rang overhead, signaling the end of the school day. She grabbed her backpack, hurrying out of the room to avoid more cheerleader/football player PDA she knew was taking place out in the hall.

Tara had just opened her locker and pulled out her coat when a voice said, "Hey, Carter."

John leaned against the locker beside hers, grinning.

"Hello, yourself," she replied.

"You don't have Geek Club today, do you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Science Club, and no. Mr. Smith has the flu."

"Well, good," said John, reaching out to take her backpack, like he always did. "Then what do you say we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," she agreed, fighting the ridiculous smile that threatened.

Tara had been wondering how she could suggest just that— because even if she wasn't one of those girls who celebrated week-by-week, she couldn't help feeling a little more than pleased that she and John had been going out for six months, to the day.

"Should I change?" she asked, only half-teasing. Surely, he hadn't been keeping track of how long they'd been dating... had he?

John made a show of looking her up and down. Even with the confidence of her adult memories, Tara was still self-conscious of her sixteen-year-old body. She never wore the tight-fitting, skin-revealing sorts of clothes that were popular now, preferring practical jeans and button-down sweaters which were not always the most flattering things she could have chosen.

But John's grin was openly admiring as he reached out to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't change, Carter," he said, voice pitched low so that only she could hear. "Never change."

She blushed, despite herself, but gave a soft snort. "Does that line work with all the girls."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know, Carter, I've only ever used it on you. Is it working?"

Tara laughed. "What do you think?"

John leaned down and kissed her. "Happy six-month anniversary." 

THE END


End file.
